Q&A
by anon azure
Summary: Wolfram asks Yuuri as series of questions that may determine their relationship... OneShot...


**Anon Azure…** This short one shot YuuRam… Was inspired by a quote my brother showed me and I liked it so much it was so cute… It took a while for me to decide which characters to use… And now here's the result…

_**Unfortunately**_** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…**

**Although I wish I did…**

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**Q & A**

It was a lovely day in Shin Makoku, peaceful and quiet. Greta the princess was helping with the chores, just because she felt like helping. This definitely made her parents proud. Gwendel was currently in his office discussing some rather important matters with Günter. While Conrad was walking around the castle making sure that everything was alright, along his side was his best friend for many years, and a guy with a _strange _disguising hobby, Yozak.

Lady Cheri was nowhere to be found. Once again on a journey to find free love. Lady Anissina was currently trying her new invention which required no maryuko but man power, and her current victim to test it… was no other than Dakascos. This was good news to Gwendel and Günter since they didn't have to hide from the red-haired inventor. However, it is bad news to Dakascos since it looked like he'll be there for awhile.

Now… In the maou's room he stood looking out the window beside his _fiancée_. Both were watching their daughter as she helped the maids hang clothes.

"Greta's so helpful isn't she?" Yuuri asked to break the silence between them.

"Of course she's _our_ daughter after all." The blonde said proudly.

"Yeah… You're right…" Yuuri said chuckling a bit as he continued to watch his daughter.

Wolfram watched Yuuri's smiling face and began to think… It had been two years and nothing had changed nor developed in their engagement. Wolfram was being to lose his hopes for something to ever happen between them. He made a plan, he was going to ask Yuuri about their engagement. If Yuuri's answer was on the bad side of Wolfram's judgment. He'd formally break their engagement in front of shin Makoku.

Wolfram stood upright making Yuuri follow Wolfram with his gaze.

"Yuuri can ask you something..." Wolfram said with his head bowed down.

"Uh… Sure… What's on your mind?" Yuuri said as he fixed his position to face Wolfram.

"Please tell the truth…"

"Um… OK…"

"Seriously! Don't lie to me!"

"Ok, ok… I won't…"

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

"Swear?"

"Swear…"

"Cross your heart hope to die stick a needle in your eye?"

"Yeah, yeah… Cross my heart… whaddya yadda… Will you just ask me already…"

Yuuri said as his tongue felt like twisted on the last swear rhyme Wolfram had just said. Wolfram then lifted his head, his eyes filled with determination. It made Yuuri shiver, _'Did I do anything to make him like this?'_ Yuuri asked himself fearing the worst.

"Yuuri…"

"Y-Yes…"

"DO I cross your mind? And remember you promised you won't lie…"

"Uh… Honestly… No…" Wolfram's heart was starting to break.

"Is that the truth…"

"… Yes…" _crack_

"Do you like me?"

"…No…" _crack_

"Do you want me?"

"…No…" _crack_

"Would you cry if I leave?"

"…No…" _crack_

"Would you live for me?"

"…No…" _crack_

"Would you do anything for me?"

"…No…" _crack_

"Would choose me… Or your life?"

"…No…" _crack_

Wolfram wanted to cry, Yuuri kept his promise to tell the truth. He knew it would hurt, but if he lie… It would've been more painful. The pain he felt right now was too intense, but he held it in and stood tall like the soldier that he is. He bowed at Yuuri then turned and began to walk away. Yuuri stared for a while, his brain still registering on what just happened. He snapped out of the trance and ran after Wolfram.

Wolfram was walking in a fast pace in the hallway. Hearing steps behind him he began to speed up. He heard the step coming closer and faster, he knew who it was. So he broke in a sprint, but he could never outrun Yuuri. The double black, had to run around when one of his teammates would hit a ball in baseball. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram, and made Wolfram face him. Wolfram fought trying to get out of his grasp. But, the double black had certainly gotten stronger.

Wolfram gave up his hands grasped the cloth on Yuuri's uniform as tears began to fall from his eyes. Yuuri held him tighter and began to stroke his sun-kissed hair. Then unexpectedly Yuuri kissed his forehead. This gesture had confused the blonde. His answers were clear. But, then why? Yuuri pulled away holding Wolfram by his shoulders and wiped the tears from Wolfram's eyes and smiled.

"I-I don't understand Yuuri…" Wolfram said his voice still unsteady.

"You ran before I could explain my answer…" Yuuri simply said smiling as he continued…

"You never crossed my mind… Because you're always on my mind…… I don't like you… Because I love you…… I don't want you… Because I need you…... I wouldn't cry if you leave… Because I'd die if you left…… The reason I won't live for you… Is because I'd die for you……. And I wouldn't do anything for you… I'd do everything for you……"

With what he heard Wolfram's tears began to fall once again. While Yuuri took his left hand and kneeled down in front of him. Despite Wolfram not knowing what Yuuri was doing. His heart told him that it was something that would change their lives. Yuuri took something from his pocket. Wolfram saw that it was a small box, he was a bit confused but he watched as Yuuri held the box in front of himself.

"Um… Wolfram… We got engage in a most… Unexpected way… And I didn't know how you guys are suppose to do this sort of thing in this world… Guinter hadn't thought it to me yet… So, I decided to do this, on how we do it in my world…"

Wolfram's curiousity grew. As Yuuri slowly opened the box in front of the blonde. It revealed a beautiful ring with a small green gemstone in the middle. Wolfram looked at Yuuri with questionable eyes. Yuuri gulped, he was nervous for some reason. _'Wimp'_ Wolfram thought watching the other as he took a big breath and then…

"Wolfram Von Bielefelt… Will you marry me?"

With that Wolfram fell on his knees in front of Yuuri, his eyes wide and tears threaten to fall once more. Wolfram held his hand over his mouth. Yuuri blushed and was worried about the blonde. Then the blonde, without warning pounced on Yuuri, making Yuuri fall on his butt with Wolfram currently chocking him.

"Wolfram… Chocking not breathing…"

"You wimp!" Wolfram said in a muffled voice.

"Ehh…" Was as Yuuri could reply.

"I already agreed to marry you two years ago!"

Wolfram said trying desperately to say it in his firm voice. Only, he desperately failed. Making Yuuri smile and embraced Wolfram back.

"I love you Wolfram…"

"I love you too Yuuri…"

**-END-**


End file.
